


A Concern for Unity

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a nagging feeling that's plaguing Jason Grace. And it's name is Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Concern for Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for The Lost Hero. Written before Son of Neptune was released.

Ever since his memories began to return, Jason Grace could not help but feel concerned for the success of his quest. Hera’s revelation of her plans to unite the Greek and Roman demigods had been a source of both hope and apprehension. Hope that it would be enough to defeat the giants threatening to overthrow the gods by destroying their roots: Greece. Yet there was also apprehension that the Roman demigods would not be able to get past their natural hostility for their Greek counterparts. He knew that the Roman demigods’ acceptance of the Greeks would be the key to his quest’s success.

That nagging feeling of concern never left Jason. And that nagging feeling had a name: Percy Jackson, the Greek demigod hero who had taken his place at the Roman camp.

He had seen the picture of Percy Jackson in Chiron’s office. He didn't look like your typical Greek hero (in fact, Butch would have made a more fearsome hero), but he looked strong and confident, if a little cocky. And he looked _capable_ , which was what Jason needed him to be. Jason was the Praetor of the First Legion _and_ defeated the Titan Krios. The Roman demigods would not bow so easily to someone they find less worthy.

He hoped that this Percy Jackson would survive the Roman camp. Because if he was the type who can make the Roman demigods follow and fight for him, then Jason would love to meet him. In the interest of unity, of course.


End file.
